Tell Me No Lies
by CinderJusticePotter
Summary: During Harry's fourth year, what if Hermione had told Harry how she really felt when Ron turned his back on Harry? What happens when Harry decides his friendship with Ron is over. How would that have affected Harry and his other friends? To cover Harry's fourth year and an epilogue. Starts from chapter 17 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.
1. Chapter 1:When It's Needed Most

Tell Me No Lies

By CinderJusticePotter

 **Summary:** During Harry's fourth year, what if Hermione had told Harry how she really felt when Ron turned his back on Harry? What happens when Harry decides his friendship with Ron is over. How would that have affected Harry and his other friends? To cover Harry's fourth year, and from chapter 17 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

Chapter 1: When It's Needed Most

Author's Notes:

Harry Potter and all the characters in the Potterverse, belong to J.K Rowling. Not me, unfortunately.

Please go easy on me this is my first time writing Fanfiction.

Harry sat with his head in his hands, he stared blankly into the fireplace without truly seeing anything; he contemplated just how his day had turned out for the worse. Of course, his miserable mood was based on his new life or death situation that he had found himself in, during the last twenty-four hours.

He wondered how his luck had changed, the year had started out great spending time with both Ron and Hermione, laughing at Fred and George fail miserably to put their names into the Goblet of Fire, but everything changed last night at the Halloween Feast. That was when his name had floated out of the Goblet of Fire as the unprecedented fourth Triwizard Tournament Champion, and now Ron wasn't talking to him and everyone believes that he had put his own name in.

Harry ran his hands through his hair as he considered the second major problem he had recurring pain-filled dreams, the ones that he knew were visions where people were planning to kill him. They had started earlier in the summer, and he knew Voldemort was up to something, and he knew that his involvement in the Triwizard Tournament was somehow apart of either Voldemort's plan and that someone was trying to kill him, once again just like every year.

This was how Hermione found him, as she walked down the dormitory staircase on her way to dinner. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, however, she noticed a certain raven-haired boy over by the fireplace running his fingers through his hair. In other moments, she would admit that it was something she had always wanted to do, she knew the look on Harry's face anywhere she knew that he was particularly upset or nervous about something. He looked like he was ready to pull his hair out, or perhaps curse the furniture. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, Harry turned around and looked straight at her, she could see the pain present in those beautiful green eyes; it was the same look that he had during the previous year when she went to McGonagall about his Firebolt, the look of betrayal. She knew that the prat Ronald was not being a friend at all based on the glares between Harry and Ron earlier in the day, but she was surprised by the look that he was giving her, that she didn't understand because she had vowed to herself that after last year she would always take his side and never go behind his back again.

Tentatively, she asked, "Harry? Is something wrong? Have I done something?"

His eyes softened a little when he heard the concern in her voice, "I guess that you believe that I put my name in the Goblet of Fire too just like Ron, have I lost your friendship as well" he half-heartedly forced out.

"You haven't lost my friendship, Harry I will always be on your side, I saw the look on your face when Dumbledore called your name last night you didn't want this." She reassured him, his eyes lit up with the thought of someone actually believing him. "I'm guessing that Ronald still doesn't believe that that you had nothing to do with your name coming out of the Goblet." She stated.

The small glimmer of hope in his eyes all but vanished when Ron's name was spoken and betrayal once again clouded his face. "He believes that I somehow found a way past Dumbledore's age line and didn't tell him, just like everyone else in the school who thinks that I have taken Cedric's glory." Depression and anger clouded his words. "I just don't understand him, he says that I'm his supposed best friend, but then he goes an gets jealous over my fame and belittles me when I want to study or talk to someone other than him. I understand that you two are still friends, but I'm through making allowances for him."

Hermione was relieved this was her chance to be finally finished with Ronald Weasley, "Harry the only reason that I even put up with Ronald 'I'm a prat' Weasley, is because you were friends with him, Harry. Do you really think I want to be friends with someone who belittles me for studying and only uses me to help him with his homework," she stated with a sigh "Harry, you are not alone, there are people that care about you and believe that you didn't put your name in the Goblet, like Ginny and Neville. So why don't we go down for dinner and we can discuss how we are going to get you through this awful Tournament."

As they walked out the Portrait hole, Harry sighed dramatically. "Yeah, my friends are allowed to help me train. I think I'll need that desperately." As they walked on, Harry's voice dropped in volume. "They said the first task was supposed to be on the 24th of November. It's supposed to test bravery and courage."

As they walked into the Great Hall, a number of heads started turning their way and the murmurs started. Hermione could see Harry starting to shy away again, and it saddened her more than she would ever tell him as he stopped half-way down the Gryffindor Table, when he noticed the whispers, unsure of where he should sit.

Hermione spotted Ginny and Neville, sitting further down the table "Over there, Harry. Sit by Neville." With no further prodding, they both sat in the spots available next to Neville.

Sitting down next to Harry, Hermione poured some pumpkin juice for them both, hoping he would take that cue to start dishing out food for himself. It was a fairly quiet meal for the four of them, with Harry only giving one-word answers and Hermione chatting away about creating a training schedule for Harry; Finally just as dinner was finishing Harry brightened slightly. "Hey, there's an idea. Would the three of you help me train? Aside from helping me, you lot could learn new things, too."

Neville was clearly surprised by the question. "I - I don't know. I don't think I'd be much help with Defence," he finally got out. "and Hermione can probably help you more than I can," he stuttered

"I would love to Harry, but I wouldn't be able to add anything as I'm a year younger than you three. I would just be in the way." Ginny's disappointment was clear in her words.

"WHAT! Neville, you have the top marks in Herbology and Ginny I have heard about your legendary hexes. We can all work together to improve ourselves and learn from each other. Come on, Neville, Ginny. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Harry insisted

"Alright,' they both mumbled their agreements.

Harry smiled again. Harry look at each of them in turn, before he announced whatever he was thinking about. "Great, we can talk about it on our way back to the tower, and sort out the details before bed."

Slowly the small group headed back up to the tower, discussing their plans as they walked along.

Unnoticed by the small group as they talked, someone followed them back to the tower in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2: What We Have to Do

Chapter 2: What We Have to Do

By the time the group had made it, back to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione recognized the difference in Harry since they had come down for dinner, anyone would recognize the spark returning to his eyes as they discussed plans for training.

Harry flopped down into his favourite armchair by the fireplace. "So, do you want to play a game of chess, Neville?"

"Sure, Harry," Neville shyly whispered as he sat down across from Harry. "I'm no Ron, but Gran taught me how to play when I was little."

With a hopeful smile Harry set up the board "Great, I might have a chance to win for once."

"I just want to go get my book bag, want to join me Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I want to get my Charms homework, anyway."

Harry and Neville started playing a game of chess while they waited for Hermione and Ginny to come back for the girl's dorm to get their book bags.

 **Ginny's POV**

Once she made it, back to the Common Room, Charms books and papers in hand, she joined Hermione at the table. She passively listened to Neville and Harry's good-hearted game of chess, her thoughts turned to her crush on Harry. After recognizing just how Harry's mood had changed with Hermione's support, she understood that there was something going on between the two; she understood that it was time to give up on her childhood fantasy of marrying Harry, deciding that it was better to be Harry's friend than nothing at all, which was better than what her thick-headed brother was doing.

 **Neville's POV**

Neville couldn't believe his luck, for the last three years he had been friendless in Gryffindor except for Luna Lovegood's friendship, and in just one night he gained three friends who trusted in him and Harry had required his help He was unsure how to tell Harry and Hermione about, Ron Weasley would block all his attempts to befriend them in the past.

'No, Neville Harry and Hermione, need to know about Ron's actions towards them.'

 **Unknown POV**

I stared in envy as the four new friends walked together through the Gryffindor portrait hole, how I wish I had friends that would look past my insane persona that I put forth. I realize some people need a visit from some Nargles to make them see the truth about Harry's involvement in this stupid tournament; I need to teach people a lesson about calling people names and calling people liars.

Looking down at the badge in her hand, she pulled out her oak wand from behind her ear whispering "Importunus revocatas liberalitates eius"

 **Authors Note:**

"Importunus revocatas liberalitates eius," Latin for Reversal of Bullying

We will see the results of the spell in the next chapter.

I have two polls set up on my profile. Please vote to improve the story.

Sorry for the long wait I have been busy with a new job and university, I hope to have the next chapter out ASAP.

Harry Potter, the Characters and the main events from the Potterverse, belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.


End file.
